


Closer

by Lelaix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunlix, Lee Felix is a sweetheart, M/M, Oneshot, Requited Love, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelaix/pseuds/Lelaix
Summary: The older almost gets an annoyed look in his eyes, and Felix is sure that it proves he is wrong about this. Maybe Hyunjin just need some human contact and he was just there? He knows how touch deprived they all can get.”I can’t take it anymore, Lixie”, Hyunjin breathes. ”Don’t you get it? I want you!””M-me? You want me?” Felix can’t really believe what he just heard. Hyunjin likes him? Or what? How? His mind races a hundred miles an hour now.”Yes, you, of course you! It’s always been you, baby.” Hyunjin cups his cheeks with his large hands and looks him in the eyes with such intensity.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 44





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, haha. It's just a short Hyunlix, that I didn't really intend to publish, but I changed my mind.

Felix feels weird. It is like he has butterflies in his whole chest and his breathing is quick and rapid. Why does he feel like this? 

Maybe it’s because of Hyunjin standing so close to him, pressing his body tightly against his. He has never done anything like this before, Hyunjin, that is. 

Felix was just talking to him, about nothing special, and all of a sudden, the older boy just pushes him to the wall and holds him there. Felix just yelps, being so surprised by the action.  
”Hyunjin?”, is all he can say. He can hardly raise his eyes and look at the boy. He feels the tension, it’s thick in the air.

Felix does know that he himself has a bit of a crush on the older, but the never dared to act on it. He often feels that Hyunjin stares at him too, with a very intense gaze. He just can’t understand why, because the older boy looks so cold and oftentimes angry, it frightenes him.

”I can’t take it anymore, Lixie”, Hyunjin breathes. ”Don’t you get it? I want you!”

”M-me? You want me?” Felix can’t really believe what he just heard. Hyunjin likes him? Or what? How? His mind races a hundred miles an hour now.

”Yes, you, of course you! It’s always been you, baby.” Hyunjin cups his cheeks with his large hands and looks him in the eyes with such intensity. Felix doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just holds them between their chests, like that would make this less intimate or scary.

”You like me?”That is all Felix can say.  
The older almost gets an annoyed look in his eyes, and Felix is sure that it proves he is wrong about this. Maybe Hyunjin just need some human contact and he was just there? He knows how touch deprived they all can get sometimes, they do have needs.

”Like you? Lixie, I don’t just like you, I´m fucking in love with you! Has been for so long now, why can’t you see that?” Hyunjin looks almost desperate.”You are the most beautiful and kind person I have ever known. I can’t stand to just watch you cuddle with the others anymore. Please, tell me, do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?” His face is so close to Felix’s own and his breath is so warm. 

Felix is shocked, to say the least. He loves me? The butterflies in his chest swirls around and he looks the older boy in the eyes, with so much emotion, that he can barely contain himself. 

He can’t really speak, so the smaller boy does the next best thing, to comfort the beautiful older boy, feeling his distress. Felix wraps his arms around Hyunjin and pushes his face closer.  
Their lips press together and it feels like heaven, Hyunjins lips are soft and plush and Felix don’t think he ever wants this to stop. The kiss is getting more intense, they are so close to eachother now, pressed together like nothing can come between them again. Who needs to breath, right?, Felix thinks. Hyunjin kisses just like Felix imagined many times, he is so intense and feels almost on fire.

He can also feel something else happening between them, their crothes being rubbed together.

The taller boy just lifts him up and carries him to the nearby bed. Felix wraps his legs around his waist and whines into his mouth. This only seems to fuel Hyunjin, gripping harder around Felix waist.  
Hyunjin has never been happier, than at this moment. Not only did he confess, finally, but Felix seems to like him back. He lays the smaller boy softly on the bed and breaks the kiss momentarely, just to look at him. 

He is so beautiful, his fairy, his angel. How can anyone like Felix actually exist?, he hinks to himself.  
It is like looking at the sun, but without being burned. His tiny face, eyes with so much depth, like galaxies in them, his lips, heart shaped and pouty, and his freckles….. they are like stars, countless of them on his cheeks and nose. Speaking of, the nose is the cutest he’s ever seen, like a button.

Hyunjin has liked him, LOVED him, for so long. He has felt sick to his stomach, seeing the other members hugging and holding him. He knows that he is a very jealous person, he even gets offended when Kkami likes other people. Silly right?

Felix looks flustered, laying there on the bed, breathing heavy under Hyunjins gaze. He also looks sinful. He has got a pink shade on his cheeks and his lips are slightly parted. Those lips, Hyunjin thinks. I want to ruin them, bite them!  
But at the same time he wants to protect the smaller boy, he is so lithe and innocent. He feels conflicted, not knowing how to proceed. 

”You are mine, baby!”, he says, with a very possessive tone in his voice. ”Mine!”  
Felix laughs a bit hearing this statement. 

”I am, Hynjinnie and you are mine too.”


End file.
